GUTS/Quotes
Opening Spiels Season 1-2 Opening Spiel: From TOEI Studios in Tokyo Japan, welcome to GHOST, the action sports show that's gonna make you sweat! And now, let's meet today's fearless players! (insert player's color, school he/she attends, and name)! (repeat for the next two players) Hello, everyone. I'm Takeru Tenkuji, and welcome to the Extreme Arena, home of Nickelodeon GHOST, the action sports show where kids live their greatest sports fantasies! Today, (once again), our players will be battling their way through four outrageous events, and after that, they'll get a chance to climb our radical rock, the Aggro Crag, where almost anything can happen! The player with the most points at the end of all of our events is the winner and he/she gets take home a piece of our radical rock! Now remember, all of our events are specifically designed with our players' safety in mind! They will be wearing safety equipment, and they will have a stunt coordinator and stunt spotters with them at all times, so please, don't try this at home! Season 3 Opening Spiel: (GUTS!) Will/can (Insert name and plan to win)? (repeat for the next two players) (Do you have it?) I'm Mike O'Malley, welcome to the Extreme Arena! This is Nickelodeon Guts! Do... You... Have it? AUDIENCE: GUTS! ''Global Guts Season 1-2 Opening Spiel: They've come from all over the world with one goal, a glowing piece of our radical rock. But one question still remains, "DO... YOU... HAVE IT?" (opening verse to GUTS theme) Welcome to the Extreme Arena at Nickelodeon Studios! This is Global Guts: Nickelodeon's world championship for kids! Let's meet today's players! From (insert player country, color, and name)! (repeat for the next two players) 3 players representing 3 countries battling it out for one Global Guts gold medal!/96 Kids, 12 Countries, 1 Goal, to be world champion! Hello, everyone, I'm Mike O' Malley. This is Global Guts, and I'm here with an international team of presenters bringing the action to you and over 250 million people all over the world! Before we kick off today's world championship competition, let's go to our referee Moira Quirk for an official Gold Medal update. Mo! (insert gold medal update)’' Catchphrases "On your mark, go ghost... (blows whistle)!" - Moira “Mo” Quirk (1992-1996) "In first place was (insert name) in (insert color), in second place was (insert name) in (insert color), and in third place was (insert name) in (insert color)." - Moira "Mo" Quirk (1992-1994 during GUTS) "In first place was (insert name) from (insert country), in second place was (insert name) from (insert country), and in third place was (insert name) from (insert country)." - Moira "Mo" Quirk (1995-1996 during Global GUTS) "Welcome back to GUTS! The action sports show that asks, 'Do you have it?' AUDIENCE: GUTS!" - Mike O'Malley (1992-1994) "Welcome back to GUTS! It's the Mike & Mo Halftime Show. I'm Mike, and she's Mo." - Mike O'Malley (1994-1995) "Welcome back to Global GUTS! Nickelodeon's World Championship for Kids." - Mike O'Malley (1995-1996) "Welcome back to Global GUTS! and we are here for the final event, the Super Aggro Crag, and let me tell you that the points have skyrocketed. 3rd place is worth 3-7-5, 550 for 2nd, 7-2-5 for 1st. Let's go to Mo as we stand on our leaderboard. Mo!" - Mike O'Malley (1995-1996) "Right now it's time for (insert name) to spill his/her guts. So (insert name), SPILL! YOUR! GUTS!" - Mike O'Malley (1992-1996) "Okay, now, in our last event, our CIS Player Katya was injured. So to protect her from further injury, we're gonna replace her by her teammate Stepan "Serpent" Serdyuk. He's gonna step in according to our rules and take over her score. Hopefully make a comeback for team CIS. Back to Mo for the Start." - Mike O'Malley (1995) "(insert name) clocked in at (insert time) - Moira Quirk (1992-1996) "(insert name) clocked in at (insert time), with (insert time penalty) for (insert violations)." - Moira Quirk (1992-1996) "Mike, after 4 events (insert scores after 4 events)." - Moira Quirk (1992-1996) "And Ladies and Gentlemen, the competition on GUTS is so hot that now it's about to get even hotter because we are now at the Super Aggro Crag. First, it was the Aggro Crag, and then it evolved into the Mega Crag, but now it has become the Super Aggro Crag. IT'S BIGGER, SHARPER, AND LOUDER, and it's filled with more obstacles and new surprises than ever before. Players begin in Boulder Canyon where thousands of venomous vapors lift off the canyon floor, and it's off through Switchback Bend, where our players work ahead up the shards at the slightest touch. Working from here, Avalanche Ledge is where our players work through the snow and ice, and also go through obstacles like icicles, floods, snowstorms, and nuclear flying crystals, and while there, they'll be facing the sound and fury of a molten volcano that's ready to blow. You want rules? I got ya/let's go to Mo. Mo!" - Mike O'Malley (1995-1996) "Each player will start at the sound of my belt, has an identical side of the mountain to climb, and may not cross into another player's path. Now, during their climb, they must light up each of 6/7/8 targets located on their side of the crag. The first player to activate all of the targets including the final one at the peak of the mountain will receive first place points. Mike?" - Moira Quirk (1992-1995) "Players will start at the sound of my whistle, have an identical side of the mountain to climb, and may not disrupt another player's progress. Now, during their climb, players must light up each of 8 targets located on their side of the crag. The first player to activate all of the targets including the final one at the peak of the crag will take first place points. Mike?" - Moira Quirk (1995-1996) "In third place, (insert name) in (insert color) with (insert number) points! In second place, (insert name) in (insert color) with (insert number) points! Our winner today, (insert name) in (insert color) with (insert number) points!" - Moira Quirk (1992-1994 during GUTS) "In third place, (insert name) from (insert country) with (insert number) points! In second place, (insert name) from (insert country) with (insert number) points! Our winner today, (insert name) from (insert country) with (insert number) points!" - Moira Quirk (1995-1996 during Global GUTS) "In third place, (insert name) in (insert color) with (insert number) points! In second place, (insert name) in (insert color) with (insert number) points! Our winner today, (insert name) in (insert color) with a perfect score of 1,925 points!" - Moira Quirk (1992-1994 when a contestant has swept the entire show during GUTS) "In third place, (insert name) from (insert country) with (insert number) points! In second place, (insert name) from (insert country) with (insert number) points! Our winner today, (insert name) from (insert country) with a perfect score of 1,925 points!" - Moira Quirk (1995-1996 when a contestant has swept the entire show during Global GUTS) Sign-offs "No ifs, ands, or buts, these kids got guts. Do you have it?! Audience: GUTS!" - Mike O'Malley (1992-1996) "All GUTS players compete in Reebok athletic shoes, Life is Short Play Hard." - Reebok shoes plug (1992-1993) "All GUTS players compete in Reebok athletic shoes, because on Planet Reebok, there are no rules/distractions/boundries." - Reebok shoes plug (1993-1994) "Reebok, the official shoes of Global GUTS, because on Planet Reebok, there are no boundries." - Reebok shoes plug (1995-1996) "Reebok gear, available at Kids Foot Locker where you'll find the best selection of athletic footwear and apparel for kids!" - Reebok Plug (Global Guts) "GUTS was recorded in front of a live audience in Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios in Orlando Florida." - Moira Quirk (1992-1994) "GUTS was recorded in front of a live audience in Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando at Universal Studios Florida." - Moira Quirk (1994-1995) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases